Amertume
by LulluPotter
Summary: OS, spoil! Mais je me souviens plus du chapitre...Raito à mal, trés mal.


Alors, c'est ma permiére fic sur Death Note, c'est un OS. Soyez indulgnet J'ai pas fini de lire le manga en plus!! Honte à moi. J'ai eu cette idée en regardant des fan art de DN, et j'avais la chanson de l'opening dans la tête...Et ça a fait ça

Après la mort de L, Raito à mal.

Auteur: LulluPotter! Moua quoi! lol

Disclamer:Les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas (dommage)

Pairing: pas vraiment en fait

Rating: hum... K

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Amertume**

« Noooooooon » fut le seul cri qui résonna, pendant les secondes qui suivirent la mort de L. Ce fut le seul et dernier cri poussé par Raito. L est tombé. L as perdu. L est mort. Mort, ce mot résonne dans sa tête, ce fût sa première pensée cohérente, une heure après que ce qu'il avait toujours espéré ne se soit produit.

Et il lâchât enfin le corps. Mais l'avait-il vraiment voulu? Il se demandait cela depuis que le cahier lui était revenu. Est-ce que c'était ça qu'il avait souhaité? Il lui avait dit qu'il était son premier ami. C'était sincère. Raito l'aimait beaucoup au début, puis il avait senti cette amitié se transformer peu à peu en quelque chose de plus fort.

Pendant son enfermement il n'avait pensé qu'a lui, à lui et à lui seul. Misa n'était qu'une amie, une fille qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là. Et qui se prenait pour sa bien-aimé. Alors que le seul être qu'il n'ai jamais aimé repose maintenant sur la moquette d'une suite dans un hôtel de luxe.

Il ne connaissait même pas son vrai prénom. Tout n'était qu'illusion, mais il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose d'étrange qui l'attirait inexorablement vers eux. Une fois son regard capté, il lui était impossible de s'en détacher. Il n'avait pas refusé d'être enchaîné à L. Ca lui à permis de l'observer autan qu'il voulait, la nuit essentiellement. Et il à pu voir quelle sensualité il dégageait quand il dormait, on aurait dit un ange.

Il savait tout de lui, de la position exacte de ses mains lorsqu'il réfléchissait, au nombre exacte de morceau de sucre qu'il mettait dans son thé suivant la marque.

Il avait promis à Misa qu'_un jour il pourrait enfin lui montrer un monde bercé par les anges, _que c'était pour ça qu'_il avait du faire un pacte avec les forces occultes des ténèbres _et _qu'il ne devait laisser personne s'interposer dans ses projets._ Mais comment pourrait-il lui montrer ce monde, si le plus beau des anges l'avait quitté?

Et il l'avait quitté par sa faute! Il était coupable, pas directement mais Rem ne connaissait pas ses sentiments, elle l'avait fait pour protéger Misa. Et cela l'avait tuer. Pourtant il ne tirait aucune satisfaction de sa mort. Parce-qu'au fond il savait qu'il était responsable. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'a lui. Et ça le ronge...

Deux jours, deux jours que ce cri à retentit. Deux jours qu'il n'a plus prononcé une parole. Il ne s'est adressé ni à Misa, ni à Ryuku, ni à personne d'autre. Deux jours qu'il n'a pas quitté la chambre du défunt. Il a finit toutes ses boites de friandises, bu son thé, dormi dans ses draps. Prié pour qu'il revienne, mais rien. Deux jours qu'il est mort.

Ce matin il s'est décidé à parler, il a demandé quelque chose à Ryuku. Il s'est installé à l'ordinateur de L, à effacé tous les fichier. Puis il à écrit, pendant des heures. Enfermé à clés dans la chambre.

Il à écrit plusieurs lettres, une pour Misa, pour son père, pour Ryuku, pour sa mère, sa soeur... Il écrit qu'il regrettes, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça.

Il écrit que c'est lui, et qu'il l'aimait. Puis il sort, la tête vide. Il poste les lettres, remonte dans_ sa_ chambre. Raito se prépare, tout en espérant que Ryuku aura bien fait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Peu à peu, à l'aide d'accessoires, il devient cette personne aimée. Un jean, un t-shirt blanc, pieds nu; il est prés. Enfin presque, Raito-L se prépare une tasse de thé, il est 10h28. Il allume écrans de contrôle, s'assoit sur la dernière place qu'a occupé son adversaire.

Et attends, il est 10h30.

10h31, Raito se crispe, tombe, il pense à Roraito, sourit et son coeur cesse de battre définitivement.

Quelques heures avant...

« Ryuku, rends moi service sil te plaît.

-Oui?

-Je vais te demander d'écrire quelque chose dans le cahier, ne le dit à personne, et fait-le sans poser de question.

-Ok.

-Ecrit, crise cardiaque à 10h31. Bien, maintenant regarde moi. Et écrit mon nom.

-Qu..Quoi? Non!

-Je t'ai dit de le faire.

-Bien. Les humains sont vraiment intéressants. »

**FIN **

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_ Les paroles de l'opening_

_ Le vrai nom de L_

_ Roraito est né un 31 Octobre._

_Voilà, c'est un peut dramatique, je sais, c'est le but._

_Vous avez aimé? Nan? Ben dites le._

_Voilà, je me suis occupée pendant cette soirée interminable, sans Charmed_

_Bon, ben salu!_

_LulluPotter._


End file.
